Til I Wake Your Ghost
by SerendipitousEncounters
Summary: One-Shot: What might have happened if Dr. Matt Hunter visited Maxie's room while Georgie was helping her decide whether or not to live-March 2010-


**A/N: A little glance into what might have happened if Matt visited Maxie while she was in the hospital. For those of you who are still interested in _The Fear You Won't Fall, _I was thinking about picking it back up again. Also, I have few other stories that I've been working on (M&M, Matt/Maxie/Coop, and Kristina and Ethan).**

* * *

Maxie Jones looked over at her lifeless body in the hospital bed. The heart monitor was beeping with every weak beat of her borrowed heart. She turned to Georgie, her sweet-beautiful-smart Georgie.

"How long do I get to decide?" she asked her.

"Unfortunately not much time," her sister replied.

This was a difficult decision, she was tired of being a disappointment to everyone in her life and a part of her thought maybe everyone would be better off without her. Maxie could easily go with Georgie and live eternity without any more pain. The tiny blonde looked up as a doctor passed by her. He stood at the foot of the hospital bed looking at Maxie and then at the heart monitor. When he walked around to the side of the bed she finally got a good look at the doctor.

"What is he doing here?" Maxie shrieked as she recognized the doctor as non other than the arrogant Matt Hunter, "He's not my doctor," she looked around, "Some one call security!"

Georgie put a reassuring hand on Maxie's arm, "It's okay Maxie."

Maxie just rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her chest, "He's probably here to finish me off! He takes pleasure in torturing me, you know."

"It's just like you Maxie to find some crazy way to make yourself the center of attention," he let out an emotionless chuckle.

"Can you believe he said that? Here I am on death's bed and comes in and tells me I'm an attention whore," she looked over at Georgie hoping to get some sympathy, but Georgie had none to give.

Matt pulled a chair to the side of the bed and he lowered himself to her level.

"To be honest, I don't even know why I'm here," he said rubbing the back of his head with his right hand.

"Then leave!" Maxie interjected.

"Maxie!" Georgie said in a disapproving tone that was all too familiar (and to be honest, Maxie had missed that). Maxie looked at her apologetically.

"We aren't exactly friends," he began.

"That's for sure," Maxie's commentary continued.

"That doesn't me I don't care about you. We are family-in a weird and twisted way," he reached for her hand and lightly swept his fingers across it before he held it in his own hand, "But that's not the only reason why."

"Why is he saying this?" Maxie asked her sister. She was not used to seeing Matt distraught. He was very good at keeping a cool exterior with his rico suave charm.

Georgie nudged her sister, "I don't know, but listen."

Matt sighed, it was a little weird telling her these things when he knew she wouldn't remember when she woke up. _If she woke up_, he corrected himself painfully.

"I know you hate me, and if you were awake you would probably have me thrown out of here," Maxie caught herself nodding at the latter part. "Even then, I can't help but admire you. There is a passion for life that shines through your eyes," Matt knew how ridiculous he sounded (like a love-sick puppy). He looked up to make sure no one was within listening distance. After all he wouldn't want her "non-husband" to get an earful.

This statement took Maxie aback, she knew that he liked her (or rather would like to get in her pants), but this concern seemed to come out of nowhere.

Matt lowered his head and took in a heavy breath. He was working a double shift and it was beginning to take a toll on him.

"I talked to your dad earlier today, he's miserable. And Robin pretends not to be too affected, but you know how she is," he said trying to redeem himself that previous sappy proclamation.

Maxie cringed at the thought of her family suffering.

Matt's grip on Maxie's hand tightened, "You need to fight this. I know you have it in you. Your family needs you," he revealed a weak and tired smile, "And if not for them, take pity on me. Who else am I suppose to annoy?"

His beeper went off, he looked at it then got up from the chair. Matt looked at her frail body, this was an all too familiar scene - woman with a heart condition dying while he watched hopelessly. It was not something he would like to relive.

"When you wake up, I'm going to collect on that date you owe me. I don't care how much you deny it, a deal is deal," he said before he walked out.

Maxie caught herself smiling as she rolled her eyes, "The man is hopeless. He's even persistent when I'm knocking on death's door."

As Matt exited the room he passed Johnny Zacchara. Their eyes met and Maxie could almost see sparks of tension between them. They probably hadn't gotten past the fight at Jakes a few months before.


End file.
